


Dancing With The Devil

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: "Accidental" Kidnapping, Gen, Heavy Mockery, In a sense, Kidnapping, Mentioned Camus (Uta no Prince-sama), Reiji kidnapped him but Reiji is also still kinda niceish, its not accidental trust me, light Violence, so he isnt like... tortured or neglected or shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Where is he? Ranmaru's hands are tied. The light gets flicked on. Standing before him is none other than his victim-turned-captor: Reiji Kotobuki.It was unbelievable, really. That he'd have tried something quite as stupid as killing him in a fire inside the school. The dumbass would've gotten himself caught in mere seconds. He spent years trying to build up a friendship with the man only to have all his intentions thrown back into his face with a verbal slap afterwards.It'll be funny however this ends.





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of the storyline!!! this comes after Choke! :3 uwu so fun

"Ranmaru."

Ranmaru's head slowly lifts, staring upwards at the blurry figure in front of him. Uggh... Is this what death is like?

"Oh, good, good..." The figure sighs in relief, a hand to their chest. He squinted, trying to focus his eyes on something about them, then squeezed his eyes shut tightly when a light gets turned on. Too bright, jesus christ. When he opens his eyes again slowly, he does his best to focus on something about them. That's... The school uniform. Oh man, is the afterlife filled with students or some shit?

"Mmgghb..." He closes his eyes, his head slowly drooping. He feels tired still. Maybe he's not dead yet. That would explain the pain flowing through his face. Did he break his nose or something? He slowly lifts his hands, touching gingerly at it. No, it just hurts like a bitch.

"Well, you're moving now. How do you feel,  _ Ran-Ran _ ?" The mocking tone sparks a dull flicker of irritation. Who's this punk think he is?

Wait.

Ran-Ran.

He looks up a little too quickly for his tired brain. Standing in front of him was droopy brown (or are they grey?) eyes and gently curling brown hair, a soft face and body, and, of course, the school uniform they wear. A chill ran down his spine.

"... Reiji."

Reiji beams widely at the man, reaching down to ruffle his spiked hair. "Correct-o! You did so good! Very good! Suuuper good!" He says, praising him like a dog. Jesus, the bitterness in his voice is hidden, but his rage can break at the snap of a twig.

"Uh... Th-Thanks..." Ranmaru mumbles, letting him do as he wants. Might as well comply until he figures out what's going on at the moment. Probably also until he can get ahold of himself enough to do something. Anything.

"Aren't you lucky your hands are only tied together in front of you? It'd be a bit of a hassle to have to constantly tie and untie them when you needed something." Reiji starts rambling, turning his body away from Ranmaru. Wait, this is a good chance! Now-!

Bang.

"Fuck!"

Reiji stops, setting down the plate in his hands. "... Ahaha... You think I'd be that careless,  _ Ran-Ran _ ?" He asks coldly, turning and looking down at the man on the floor. He was on his side, curling into him and wincing. "Come on,  _ Ran-Ran _ , don't be like this..." He comes over, sitting the man up properly. Ranmaru spits in his face and Reiji glares as he wipes it off.

"Get fucked." Ranmaru says. He yelps loudly, tears starting to well up in his eyes as Reiji pinches his still sore nose hard. "Ugh-!!"

"Watch it." He growls coldly, standing up and stepping away again. Ranmaru can only stare on in shock at the man's sudden change in behaviour. From a bright smile to an icy scowl and back again in a matter of seconds, he could only stare on at the man as he turned back around, holding a plate. "I... Remember overhearing you and Ai-Ai talking about your favourite foods! This is okay, right?"

Ranmaru's eyes go from Reiji's face to the plate, looking at the cut up steak and vegetables. "... Yeah. Uh, can I have my-"

"Nope! They're staying tied!" He says, smiling and holding out the plate and fork to Ranmaru. A frown comes onto his face. Damn. Worth a try. He slowly lifts his hands to awkwardly take the plate, sitting it on his lap. Taking the fork, he carefully picks up a piece to bring it to his mouth.

... It's decent. Good actually. He... Cooks well.

Ranmaru turns his head away when he notices Reiji's eyes boring holes into him. "... S-So, uh... What... About school, huh?"

"Hm?"

"We're out for two weeks, then we're goin' back. You aren't... Keeping me here the entire time, right?"

Reiji smiles, ruffling his hair instead of answering and turning. "I'll be upstairs! Just yell if ya need me,  _ Ran-Ran _ !" He says, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, wait-!! ... Ugh, bastard."

* * *

Later that day, he heard Reiji coming down the stairs. And something... Dragging. Something heavy, too.

Ranmaru turned his head to watch as Reiji came down with a long box, dragging it somewhere behind him. "... Hey." He calls. When he's ignored, he shifts nervously. "Hey." He repeats. Ugh, the way his frightened voice sounds is irking. " _ Oi _ ! Reiji, I'm talkin' to-"

Something is thrown at the back of his head. Small, though metallic almost. "God, don't you  _ ever _ fucking shut up?" Reiji sighs. Mockingly, he keeps talking as he opens the box. "'Oi! Oi! Hey! Oi! Reiji! I'm talking to you, Reiji! Hey! Hey!' Just shut your  _ fucking _ mouth already!" Ranmaru takes that as a cue to quiet down. Guess he'll just... Wait.

* * *

Reiji went back up and down the stairs one more time, dragging the long box with him. Ranmaru tried to crane his neck to look back, but it wasn't the easiest thing. He only could guess after the second time Reiji left and returned. "Pillows? You... Makin' a bed?"

"Yeah? I don't want you sleeping in that hard wooden chair!" He says. "... Actually, I kinda do. But I'm gonna be nice this time. Okay?" He smiles. "The bathroom is over there. Your bed is back here." He stands, coming to stand in front of Ranmaru. "And no, you won't be getting out easily. I'm gonna make  _ sure _ you learn to be nicer." Roughly, he pats Ranmaru's face. It's borderline smacking him, though...

"... Sure, whatever." Ranmaru turns away. Sighing, Reiji, kneels to untie his legs. "... Thanks."

Reiji beams, patting his shoulder. "Well! Off you go now, okay?" He says, stepping away quickly to go back upstairs.

... Silence. Save for the click of the door, it's dead silent. There's... Not much around the basement. A tiny side room, it looks like, but little else.

"... Kinda fucked I'm being locked up down here." He grumbles, going to open up the side door. After flicking on the light, he peers into it. Inside is a small bathroom, only just enough to qualify as a bathroom fit for a person to be inside of. Stepping in, Ranmaru makes note of all that's in here. "... Least he's nice enough to not, like... Leave me to pretty much stay gross 'n shit down here."

The upstairs door opens, followed by a pair of quiet  _ fwump _ s not too long after. "Here's some extra pillows for ya! Sleep well, Ran-Ran!"

Sleep well? After the door shuts, Ranmaru looks back up the stairs. Is it nighttime?

... Might as well get to bed, then. He turns off the lights in the bathroom and goes over to pick up the pillows. In the back, he sees the mattress right where he wouldn't have seen it before. Now that he has more reign, he's able to notice other things about the room he wouldn't have seen. A spare television - looks like it's hooked up - and a refrigerator. Guess it's... Decent enough.

He'll check everything out when he wakes up, whenever that is. Wish there was an actual clock. Stripping into only his underwear, Ranmaru crawls into bed to fall asleep.

* * *

Reiji curls his knees to his chest, his back still pressed to the door. God, this was a mistake. He can't quite say he accidentally did it, since it was all planned, but...

"Ugh..." He sighs, shaking his head and standing. It was stupid as hell of him to think they’d ever get along. Reiji, the class clown, and Ranmaru, pretty much the class delinquent? Reiji, an easy to bully target, and Ranmaru, an easy bully? No way in hell. He’d have gotten lucky to have only been passed over by the larger man’s cruel eyes, he’d definitely never have time for someone as annoying and  _ useless _ as Reiji to be an ally.

Well, whatever, no use worrying over it now. He'll consult Camus and get his opinion on what to do now this afternoon. It's only 7am, he's got plenty of time to prepare.

With that, he goes upstairs to change out of his pyjamas.


End file.
